Smut Series: Chapter 3
by Smuttener
Summary: Smut! Smut! SMUT! Don't feel like watching? You have nothing/no one to do? Read on my dears!


The dance recital had gone perfect! Ken, my partner, and I had gotten a total score of 26.5 out of the judges. I finally felt that all the hard work of doing stretches and splits had payed off. My ballet performance was perfect in my eyes as I watched the review of it. A review that almost all of America had seen!

I was still dressed in my sexy pink costume that looked like a one piece bathing suit, only this costume was bejeweled with thousands of tiny diamonds and rhinestones. I still even wore my toed ballet shoes, the silk laces still wrapped around my legs. Ken was still wearing his blue leotards too. We both walked in restrained silence to our suite. We had to hurry, though, because we had to dance again in about thirty minutes. We had to get redressed in our second dance costumes.

Ken held open the door for me as I entered our small hotel room that was rented for us for this special day. The dance recitals were being hosted in the hotels auditorium. Behind me I heard Ken lock the door, and I turned around to see why.

"We should prepare for our next act," He said, clearly referring to our next dance that was suppose to be about a young couple.

"Why?" I asked, "We already have. I need to go get dressed." I turned to enter the bathroom but he grasped my wrist in his large hand.

"No," He said, coyly, "The next act is a very deep act. We should prepare for it."

"And how do you purpose we do that?" I snapped, disjointing my hip.

He licked his lips as he grew closer to me. I felt his palms trace the curves of my body, "Well, this act is a very hard act to dance too when you have never done it." He said. "I know your still a virgin, Niome, and I have to teach you something Mr. Baughfla could never have taught you in dance school."

"I don't have time for this," I threw at him turning away from him and walking into the bathroom.

I was caught by my waist and I felt his left hand grip my right breast, and his mouth to my ear. He whispered, "I want to win this contest, therefore we _must_ rehearse." I felt his finger make there way threw the bottom of my pink costume and into my vaginal area. I tried to squirm free but his hand began to squeeze tight on my breast every time I did.

"Get _off me!_" I screeched and tried to kick him away with my well built dancer legs, but he was much to strong. He held me closer to him and covered my mouth with the palm of his hand.

"Now you listen to be, Niome," He whispered into my ear. I felt something hard and stiff poke my butt, "You will do as I say or else I will _make sure_ this next dance will be your last and most embarrassing dance you will ever have."

I was frozen with fear. He threatened to take away the one thing I had looked forward to ever since I was three.

"And if you do as I say," He added, shoving me away from the bathroom door and toward one of the twin size beds, "Then I will make sure you have many more dance recitals." He pushed me down unto the bed. "Now take off your leotard." He ordered. Shaking with fear, I began to slip off my costume from my shoulders. He watched, with a crazed look, as I slipped the leotard to my waist and exposed my breast. "Stop," he commanded and I did. He bent down to my small breast and cupped them in his palm. He softly kissed and nuzzled them, occasionally letting out a groan. He took my small hand and led it to the bulge that stuck out of his costume, "Do you feel that?" he asked, wrapping my fingers around his bone hard shaft, "You know what thats from?" He asked, I shook my head no. he chuckled and kissed my neck. The sensation sent butterflies threw my stomach. "That's my boner. Can you squeeze it for me, love?" He asked. He squeezed my fingers against his shaft. He removed his hand from mine and left me to start squeezing his erected penis threw his blue leotard. He groaned some more as he gently kissed my neck and my bare breast. With one hand he groped my left breast as he sucked on my right nipple, with the other hand he supported himself over me.

I let out several moans and groans of pleasure as he sucked and teased my nipple with his finger and mouth. I felt my vagina muscles contract.

"I'm going to take off my costume. While I do that, you should do the same." Ken commanded.

"But I don't want to do this, Kenny, we don't have enough time," I whimpered looking at the digital clock behind him.

He let out a surprised laugh, "I would have thought by now you would have known it doesn't matter whether you want to do it or not. I want it. I _need_ it. Now take off your costume or I will _rip_ it off."

I obeyed with shaking hands as I, first, untied my pointed shoes and then slipped my legs out of the pink leotard. Now I was fully exposed. I was naked, and on the bed in front of my dance partner. My nipples were hard with the cold of the hotel room. Ken bit down on his bottom lip as he took in my nudity.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you, Niome." He groaned as he slipped the leotard passed his erected penis. I stared in fright at the throbbing large muscle. My mouth slightly watered. "Now spread open your legs," He softly demanded. With anguish I did so. He crawled unto the small bed and lowered his face into my vagina. I felt his tongue wet the dry clit and begin moving it back and forth. My legs twitched with an upcoming orgasm. I felt his index finger penetrate my vagina lips and enter me. I let out a moan. He began to suck and nibble on the clit as his one finger turned into two and I began to orgasm. I felt him lick in between his fingers every time they went out of me. He moaned and groaned as he fed off of my pleasure. "Now," he said, raising his head from in between my legs, his fingers kept on going deeper and deeper inside of me, "We're going to do 69." I didn't know what that meant, but he had a pretty good idea. He twisted himself to where his penis was in my face and his face was hovering above my vagina. He aimed his penis to my mouth and ordered me to blow him. I didn't know what that meant. "Open your mouth," he instructed, a bit annoyed. I did so. "Now suck on it." He murmured as he watched me gag and suck. He fingered my pussy a little more, but eventually he got bored. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held unto me as he rolled over, making me be on top. I felt his hand on the back of my head bob me up and down on his penis. I felt him sucking and toying with my clit. "Now," He breathed, for he was breathless, "Your going to sit up," He instructed and I did so. He sized me up and down one last time, cupping my breast in his palm and softly sucking them one last time. He then leaned back against the bed's back board and told me to sit on his lap, "It's time for the _real_ fun."

"I don't want to do this. What if I get pregnant!" I hissed, scared, but yet intrigued.

"You wont. You can't possibly get pregnant on your first time." He said, as if he was a professional. "Now sit on me, or else..." I obeyed, frightened of what he might do. I lowered myself slowly, very slowly. I was frightened. What if it hurt? What if I did get pregnant? But before I could protest anymore Ken thrust himself into me, letting out a deep satisfied groan as he did. I screamed out in pain as I looked down at his penis which I saw blood flow from. He bit his bottom lip as he pressed me against his chest and began to thrust his member in and out of me. He groaned and moaned as his orgasm grew more intense. "You have," he said in between grunts and breaths, "No idea," he thrust hard into me again, "How long...Uh... I've wanted _you_." he whispered and then lunged himself one last time deep into me. I let out a agonized whimper and then felt his warm sticky liquid burst inside me. I went limp in his arms then, but that was not his intentions. Instead he rolled me off of him and told me he'd be right back.

"Where are you going, Ken?" I asked, for I did not want to be alone at that time.

"I'm just getting a soda from down the hall." He said, pulling up his boxers and jeans. I laid my head back down on the pillow and watched as he departure out of the door.

I waited and waited and waited for hours for him to show, and he never did. Finally Mr. Baughfla came in to see why I had not shown up at the dance recital. When he saw the nude, and distressed state I was in he clearly understood why he saw Ken leave in a taxi with a smirk on his face.


End file.
